


Balkonfrühstück

by cricri



Series: Münster Drabbles [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Pentacost, Seasonal, Songfic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> "Um Himmels Willen, ja! Ist ja schon gut! Sie können morgen kommen, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen!"</i> </p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/36114.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balkonfrühstück

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor, Freundschaft (vermutlich)  
> Handlung: Irgendjemand hat gefragt, ob man zu Pfingsten überhaupt etwas schreiben kann. Eigentlich nicht ...  
> Länge: 100 Wörter (tada!)  
> Originalpostingdatum: 28.5.2012

***

"Um Himmels Willen, ja! Ist ja schon gut! Sie können morgen kommen, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen!"

"Was?" fragte Thiel irritiert.

"Zum Frühstück! Aber hören Sie endlich auf zu pfeifen, oder pfeifen Sie wenigstens nicht immer nur den Refrain!"

"Ähm ...?"

"Ist zehn Uhr genehm?"

"Ja." Er wußte zwar nicht, was in Boerne gefahren war, aber bei Einladungen zum Frühstück zögerte er nicht lange.

"Jetzt muß ich Ihretwegen auch noch den Balkon aufräumen!" Damit verschwand Boerne und ließ Thiel ratlos zurück.

Bis ihm endlich der Titel zu der Melodie einfiel, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gegangen war.

* Fin *

**A/N:** Was Thiel pfeift, ist, wie unschwer zu erraten "Balkonfrühstück am Pfingstmontag" von Heinz-Rudolf Kunze ;)  


[Text](http://www.hrk-archiv.de/index.php?title=Balkonfr%C3%BChst%C3%BCck)


End file.
